Fire Eyes' Village
Fire Eyes' Village is a region in Prehistoria. It is the main settlement in the region, and is where Elizabeth and her villagers make their home. Story The Hero and his Dog arrived in the village after crashing in the Southern Jungle. Elizabeth introduced herself to them, and upon learning they were from Podunk, she agreed to help them if they rescued the village alchemist, Strong Heart, from the Bugmuck. Upon Strong Heart's return, Elizabeth explained about her grandfather, Sidney Ruffleberg, and his experiment to create Evermore. Elizabeth felt there was something amiss at the northern Volcano - her village was reliance on its heat to survive, but recently it had been cooling, and she believed an outside influence was responsible. Later, the hero returned to the village seeking materials to help Tinker Tinderbox build a rocket. Elizabeth directed him to the Bugmuck and the Volcano Slopes, where much of the debris from the Volcano's eruption had landed. Tips & Tricks The Dog-sniff exploit can be used here to skip the required meeting with Elizabeth. Although tricky, when performed well, the player can enter the Eastern Jungle without permission. If the player proceeds too far into the game, they will not receive Flash anymore. For a list of all possible dog-sniff exploits, go here. After defeating Thraxx, if the player has not yet obtained the Jaguar Ring in the Sandpits, they can receive it when they purchase anything from either the Consumables merchant in the middle of the village or from the armor merchant to the north-west. The player can receive a Petal if they talk to the woman in the hut next to the hut with the Inn. When they return later on with the Windwalker, the same woman will give a Honey. If the player has 6 Petals and have not yet received their free Petal, the woman will not give a petal nor talk about it. When the player has 6 Honey and talk to the woman, she will thank the Hero and will try to give an extra Honey, but the dialog will bug out and the dialog will end, not receiving any Honey. Characters *Elizabeth Items :Note: - There is a pot containing a Dog Biscuit initially in Elizabeth her hut. After receiving Call Beads from Elizabeth, however, the pot will now contain a Call Bead instead. *Water x20 *Root x7 *Dog Biscuit x2 (or x2 Call Bead if looted after obtaining first 6) *Clay x10 *48 Talons *Petal x2 *Wax *Ash x5 *Nectar *Grass Vest Rewards *Grass Vest (receive from villager if the Raptors were defeated in the Southern Jungle *Call Bead x6 (visit Elizabeth after rescuing Strong Heart) Shops Equipment The equipment merchant is located in the far north-west hut. After defeating Salabog, the merchant upgrades his equipment. Items The item merchant is on the slope north-west of Elizabeth's hut. Alchemist The alchemist is in the far south-east hut, near the exist to the Sandpits. Alchemy *Flash *Defend (acquired after defeating Thraxx) Trivia There is actually a hidden container located in the village. It can not be opened and it is only visible if the player is using an emulator with background layers turned off. Apparently the developers never removed the pot and hid it with bushes. Musical Theme Category:Prehistoria Locations